Ellos
by Banghg
Summary: Ellos están ahí. No puedes verlos o escapar de ellos. No puedes vencerlos, no importa cuantos intentos tengas. En el final, Ellos siempre ganan.


.

.

.

 **Ellos**

 **…**

Royd Macher había visto algunas cosas raras en sus cuarenta años de vida, pero nunca a un niño sentado en medio de la barra girando un vaso con lo que parecía ser vodka. Se quedó algo desconcertado, incluso esperó que fuera uno de esos hombres pequeños, pero entre más se acercaba más le quedaba claro de que era un niño el que tenía enfrente de él.

El pequeño niño usaba una camisa naranja de manga corta y unos pantalones café pese al frío que había esa noche. Todo lo que lo cubría era una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello. Levantó el vaso y olió su contenido antes de dejarlo nuevamente.

Royd miró al Master buscando una explicación, ese hombre de cincuenta años simplemente se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada mientras se alejaba del niño. Dispuesto a saber más, Royd se acercó al niño por detrás. Si era realmente un niño quizás estuviera con alguno de sus padres, o un hermano mayor que simplemente lo descuidaba. Como sea, necesitaba de un grito y quizás una buena zurra.

-Puntual como siempre. –La voz del niño sonaba cansada, y por un segundo la palabra "hombre pequeño" regresó a la mente de Royd. Aquel niño tenía el cabello blanco, y Royd casi creyó que podría ser un anciano. –No te equivoques de nuevo, sólo tengo once años. O al menos es lo que mi cuerpo deja ver. –Se rio de una forma que hizo sentir algo incomodo a Royd.

A Royd le gustaba salir a beber de vez en cuando, quizás una o dos veces al mes. Era una buena forma para relajarse y olvidarse de su trabajo en la construcción. Sus brazos esa noche se sentían especialmente adoloridos mientras se acercaba más a la silla junto al niño, y su cabeza estaba sudando un poco. Pasó una mano por su barba de una semana y se sentó junto al pequeño.

-Estoy sólo. –El niño habló antes de que Royd pudiera preguntarle nada. –Y el trago es mío. –Pasó un dedo por el vaso de vidrio y miró el claro líquido que brillaba en el.

-¿Tuyo? –Miró al Master otra vez, el hombre los veía con una pequeña gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla. Cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Royd, el vaso que había estado limpiando durante una hora entera casi cayó al piso y volvió a desviar la vista. –¿Cómo exactamente un niño consigue un vaso de vodka? –Y uno muy lleno.

-Lo amenacé con mandar una carta a la policía indicándoles donde ocultó el cuerpo de su sobrina de seis años.

Royd sintió unas pequeñas cosquillas en su garganta mientras trataba de ahogar la pequeña risa que amenazaba con salir.

-Ya enserio niño, este no es lugar para pequeños. ¿Están tus padres por aquí? Creo que necesitan una buena charla. –Y se las daría. En su vida permitiría que ninguno de sus hijos pisara ese tipo de lugares hasta que fuera mayor de edad, y puede que un poco más grandes.

-Mis padres están llorando en casa. –El niño le respondió mientras levantaba un poco su vaso. Royd se lo quitó de las manos con cuidado. –Sí, me olvidé de esto… –Masculló un poco.

-Mira niño, no sé como obtuviste el vaso, pero creo que lo importante es que regreses a casa. –Miró alrededor en busca de algún mayor que fuera responsable del niño, pero nadie parecía darle mucha importancia, había algunas personas que parecían señalarlo como si fuera el responsable de que estuviera ahí. –Niño-

-Lincoln. –El niño frente a él lo miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos se veían vacíos y sumamente cansados. –Mí nombre es Lincoln Loud. Soy el hijo de en medio en una familia grande: diez hermanas; cinco mayores, y cinco menores. No espera, ahora son cuatro mayores, el próximo mes serán tres, y el tercer mes serán dos. –Trató de alcanzar el vaso, pero Royd se lo impidió.

-Niño, si no me dices donde están tus padres, entonces tendré que llevarte a las autoridades. ¿Entiendes eso? Quizás haga falta, ningún padre debería dejar a su hijo sólo en un lugar así.

Lincoln le sonrió. –Eres un buen hombre. –Lo dijo con una certeza que dejó un tanto desconcertado a Royd. –¿Quieres escuchar una pequeña historia? No tomará mucho tiempo, y cuando termine entonces posiblemente entiendas porque estoy aquí ahora. Vengo aquí de vez en cuando para contarla, supongo que es una forma para mantener el principio de todo en mi memoria. Creo que sería un tanto difícil continuar con todo si no recordara el principio, porque si lo hiciera entonces creería que nunca existió un principio, y por ende, jamás habrá un final. –Lincoln tomó aire y miró a Royd a los ojos. –Escucha mi historia, me iré a casa, y tu podrás tener la certeza de que le hiciste un gran favor a un niño cansado de la vida.

Royd no sabía que responder. Se lamió los labios un segundo y pudo sentir un sabor salado por las pequeñas gotas de sudor que tenía en los labios. Se limpió un poco con una servilleta de papel que estaba en frente de él en la barra y suspiró. Ese niño no estaba bien, eso era algo que podía tener claro con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. Había algo en el que se veía fuera de lugar. ¿Quizás sus padres eran abusivos con él o algo así? Quiso decirle al niño que terminara los juegos y se fuera a casa en ese mismo momento, pero en lugar de eso se vio suspirando y asintiendo con la cabeza. Si el niño tenía problemas, quizás pudiera llevarlo a la policía cuando terminara. Y si no, entonces lo regresaría a sus padres.

-Gracias. –Lincoln lo dijo con verdadero alivio. –¿Sabes? Hubo momentos en que te negabas. Sin importar cuantas veces repetía las mismas palabras, había momentos en que simplemente decías no. Siempre tenía miedo de esos momentos. Podría contarle mi historia a cualquiera y aun así, sólo contigo me siento libre. –Royd levantó una ceja. –Lo entenderás cuando termine. ¿Por donde empezaré?

-¿Por el principio, Lincoln? –Royd sonrió y levantó un dedo, al menos bebería algo ya que estaba ahí.

-Sí, el principio. Esa sería una buen a forma de iniciar. –Lincoln sonrió con algo que pareció alivio. –Nunca me canso de escucharlo.

El Master tardó un poco en atenderlo, y cuando lo hizo miró a Lincoln con preocupación. Lincoln ni siquiera lo miraba, simplemente miraba las docenas de botellas apiladas detrás de la barra. Parecía estar contándolas todas, e incluso rio un poco por alguna razón. A Royd le pareció un chico extraño, pero no un mal chico.

Cuando tuvo su trago estuvo listo para escuchar.

-Bien, verás, antes tendrás que saber que soy el hijo del medio en una familia grande. –El hijo del medio, eso ya lo había dicho, e incluso exageró, Royd había leído algo sobre falta de atención en las familias grandes, especialmente a los hijos del medio. Quizás Lincoln había huido de casa por eso. –Antes no mentí, realmente somos once.

Royd casi escupió su trago. –¿Disculpa?

-Tengo diez hermanos, bueno, hermanas. –Lincoln suspiro mientras apoyaba su codo en la barra y miraba nuevamente a las copas. –Las mayores: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn Jr.; Las menores: Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y la pequeña Lily. Y sí, todos nombres con L y cuatro letras. Incluso mis padres: Rita y Lynn. El nombre de mi madre no empieza con L, pero tiene cuatro letras. Curioso, ¿No?

Royd levantó las cejas y miró al niño como si le hubiera jugado una mala broma. Iba a decirle que el juego se acabó y que se irían ahora mismo a la estación de policía cuando sacó una fotografía y se la puso en la cara. Royd no pudo evitar tomarla en sus manos y la miró mientras se tocaba nuevamente la pequeña barba. En ella había una familia de un hombre y una mujer, junto con once niños. Lincoln comenzó a señalarlos mientras repetía sus nombres.

-Bueno… esto… –Casi dijo una mala palabra. Quizás sus padres eran mormones, o no le gustaban los anticonceptivos. –Linda familia.

-Gracias. –Lincoln volvió a guardar la foto. –¿Puedo recuperar mi trago? –Royd se cruzó de brazos y lo miró duramente. Lincoln se encogió de hombres. –Tenía que tratar, una vez me lo devolviste. En fin, ¿Dónde estaba? A sí, el principio. –Le sonrió a Royd mientras levantaba una ceja. Fue cuando tomo algo de aire y comenzó a hablar. –Mi hermana Lynn, la de cabello castaño y la coleta, ella es una verdadera adicta a los deportes. Todos ellos, siempre y cuando incluyan fuerza física. El caso es que ella tenía este partido de futbol importante, y bueno, estaba muy emocionada. Su equipo tenía una racha de nueve victorias seguidas y quería que fueran diez. –Lincoln se lamió los labios y pareció dudar un poco en como continuar. –Eso fue hace tres días, ¿Leíste de eso en el periódico? Sí, lo hiciste. Has un poco de memoria.

A Royd le pareció recordar haber leído un poco sobre algo que había pasado hace tres día. Un juego que salió trágicamente mal cuando una de las jugadoras perdió su casco y todo el equipo se le vino encima, la niña se llamaba… –Dios. –Incluso recordó la cara de la niña, era exactamente la misma que la de la foto que había visto antes. ¿Cómo no pudo reconocerla? –Lincoln, lo siento tanto. –Quizás por eso estaba esa noche ahí. La muerte de un hermano era algo realmente trágico, y en una familia tan numerosa…

-Ya lo superé. –Lincoln le contestó sin mucha importancia. –Pero gracias, realmente me alivia saber que tus palabras son sinceras. La mayoría de las disculpas son vacías, uno nunca sabe lo que realmente se siente perder a un ser querido. O simplemente lo hacen por cortesía, o les importa un pepino y sólo quieren quedar bien. Pero sé que tus disculpas son sinceras, y te lo agradezco.

Royd no estaba seguro de como actuar ahora, quizás el niño estaba realmente afectado por la muerte de su hermana mayor. Mierda, le hubiera gustado haber comprado ese libro de psicología infantil, ahora le sería realmente útil.

-Dejé que pasara. –Lincoln volvió a hablar. –Estaba cansado, y no tenía ganas de fracasar otra vez, así que me escabullí mientras el juego seguía y me fui a fumar detrás de un callejón.

-Lincoln, no es tú culpa… –Royd trató de hablar con cuidado. –Fumar está mal, pero no creo que pudieras hacer nada para impedirlo. Uno nunca sabe cuando le va a tocar.

-O no, sabía que iba a pasar. –Lincoln agitó la mano como si no tuviera verdadera importancia. –Simplemente estaba cansado, y como dices, era inevitable. Aunque lograra salvarla en ese momento, a Lynn la hubieran atropellado al salir del juego, o le hubiera caído encima un poste de luz, o simplemente hubiera tropezado y se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El caso es que hubiera muerto, eso es lo que Ellos querían. –Lincoln dejó salir una sonrisa amarga y miró nuevamente al frente. Una de las botellas cayó al piso y se rompió con un sonido fuerte en ese momento. Royd se distrajo un poco por ese sonido, pero Lincoln dejó escapar una pequeña risa. –No les gusta que hablen de ellos. Es normal, se supone que nadie tendría que saber que existen.

Royd no estaba seguro de que quiso decir con eso, pero lo más importante era intentar decirle algo para animarlo. La muerte de su hermana seguramente lo había alterado mucho.

-Mira, Lincoln. Cuando un miembro de la familia muere-

-Lloré lo suficiente por Lynn, muchas veces. Ya no puedo derramar lágrimas por ella, y no es la primera vez que dejo que pase. –Lincoln estiró sus brazos y volvió a mirar a Royd mientras descansaba su cabeza en su mano. –Pero no estamos hablando del "ahora" hablamos del "principio". –Lincoln se aclaró la garganta y continuó. –Como te decía, después de la muerte de Lynn la casa Loud no fue más la casa Loud. Todos la lloramos como no tienes idea, incluso Lisa que veía las emociones como algo inferior no pudo evitar llorar como lo que era: una niña de cuatro años, en medio del funeral. ¿Sabías que Lynn siempre fue la preferida de papá? Dentro de poco empezará a ahogar sus penas en alcohol, y no se detendrá hasta que mamá le de una bofetada y terminen enviando una carta a la cigüeña. En fin, el caso es que todos estaban destrozados. Especialmente Lucy. –Volvió a sacar la foto y señaló a la niña de negro en ella. Royd se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba un poco más alejada del resto y no sonreía a la cámara. –Ella es una gótica. Ya sabes, cree en el espiritismo y esas cosas. El caso es que no dejó de llorar durante semanas, la consolé mucho en ese tiempo. Al final, ella y yo terminamos compartiendo mi cama. Cada noche se escabullía a mi cuarto por los ductos de ventilación y se acostaba conmigo. Y no fue la única, Lana y Lola también se unieron. Mi cama no era muy grande, pero al menos pudo aguantarnos a los cuatro mientras llorábamos y maldecíamos al mundo por ser injusto.

-Sí, al menos tú familia puede apoyarse mutuamente. Estoy seguro de que juntos-

-Ya te dije que no hablamos del "ahora". –Lincoln giró los ojos y suspiró. –Además, ella no fue la última de mis hermanas en morir prematuramente. –Royd iba a preguntarle a que se refería con eso, pero Lincoln lo interrumpió al levantar una mano. –Cuarenta y cinco días después, Luna, mi hermana mayor adicta al rock, murió electrocutada. Alguien no conectó correctamente su micrófono. Algún idiota que decidió simplemente conectar el micrófono a una extención que daba a un tomacorriente de la pared. Nada de que impidiera que todo ese voltaje pasara desde el micrófono a Luna cuando algún mal critico le lanzó una soda y terminó mojándolo. El caso es que mi hermana se cocinó de adentro hacia afuera y finalmente se prendió fuego, había quienes dijeron que el olor a carne quemada todavía podía sentirse cuando limpiaron el lugar. –Lincoln quitó toda expresión de su rostro. –Ella sólo quería cantar un homenaje para Lynn.

-¿Disculpa? –Royd no entendía. –¿Cuarenta y cinco días después? La noticia de la muerte de, bueno, tu hermana fue hace sólo tres días. ¿Qué estas-

-El "principio". El "principio". –Lincoln le dijo con calma. –Y ahí estaba, a la familia la golpea una segunda tragedia, mamá se enteró de que estaba embarazada cuando tuvo una terrible recaída al ver el estado del cuerpo de Luna, y tuvo que ser internada en el hospital. Papá estaba tan devastado que apenas estaba en casa, ya había tenido que soportar la muerte de una hija cuando el mundo le quita a la otra. Las cosas no fueron fáciles para nosotros: Luan dejó definitivamente los chistes y se la pasaba llorando en el cuarto mientras abrazaba los viejos audífonos de Luna. Por cierto, Luan es mi hermana bromista, ella no puede parar un segundo sin decir un mal chiste, o no podía al menos. Como decía, las gemelas se volvieron más retraídas y siguieron apoyándose en mí, al igual que Lucy. Ella dejó atrás cualquier basura espiritista y dejó de teñirse el cabello de negro. Posiblemente la idea de la muerte había dejado de parecerle algo hermosamente oscuro cuando murió Lynn, y después de Luna simplemente estaba harta de ella. Todavía dormía junto a mí cuando Luna murió, y no dejó de hacerlo después. El caso es que nuestra casa se caía a pedazos, y no podíamos hacer nada. Sólo sufrir por la muerte de nuestras hermanas.

-Pero lo que dices no tiene sentido, Lincoln. –Comenzaba a creer que el niño había desarrollado alguna clase de problema mental por la muerte de su hermana. Tendría que tocar el tema con cuidado, las personas así podrían ser muy inestables.

-¿Sabes? Las cosas fueron más complicadas para mí. Estaba triste por la muerte de Lynn, y luego Luna. Me sentía devastado, pero tenía que mantenerme fuerte para mis hermanas, ser aquel apoyo que ellas necesitaban. Incluso para Lori, y ella era la mayor de todos. Al final terminé sumamente estresado y cansado de poner una sonrisa y darles fuerza. La escuela era el único momento en que podía relajarme y llorar abiertamente, generalmente en el baño o a solas con Clybe o Ronnie Anne. –Volvió a estirar la mano para tratar de llegar al vaso, pero Royd simplemente lo alejó más. Lincoln se encogió nuevamente de hombros y continuó. –Como te decía, si la muerte de Lynn nos afectó tanto, ¿Cómo crees que fue todo después de la muerte de Luna? Supongo que no puedes imaginarlo, para ti soy un niño que a sufrido la perdida de su querida hermana y está delirando en un bar.

Royd iba a decir algo sobre eso, pero las palabras no le salieron. Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba.

-Mira, Lincoln. –Tomó un poco de su aguardiente y pudo sentirla pasar por su garganta y calentar un poco su cuerpo. Se preguntó un poco si Lincoln sentiría frío sólo con esa bufanda, y pensó en prestarle su chaqueta si lo veía temblar. –Creo que necesitas ayuda. Acabas de perder a alguien muy importante para ti. Seguramente tú relación con… –Tardó un poco en recordar el nombre, y se sintió algo tonto por vacilar tanto. –…Lynn era muy cercana. Y es normal que te sientas así. Pero tú familia te necesita y hay personas que pueden ayudarte.

La sonrisa de Lincoln creció un poco mientras miraba a Royd con genuina confianza. –Realmente eres un buen hombre. –El Master había regresado y preguntó si querían algo más, Royd casi pierde la calma cuando vio que se lo preguntó principalmente a Lincoln. –Mi amigo quiere que le rellenes el vaso, a mi cuenta, Master. –El Master hizo una mueca de molestia y rellenó el vaso de Royd.

-No debería servirte, ¿Por qué lo hace? –¿Quizás lastima? Aun así, no debería servirle a un menor.

-Ya te lo dije, su linda sobrinita. En fin, ¿Por donde iba? A sí, la muerte de Leni. Eso pasó treinta y cuatro días después de la muerte de Luna. –Lincoln pareció estar pensando sus palabras con mucho cuidado, y Royd recordó que había señalado a una chica rubia con cabello largo con ese nombre en la foto. –La de ella por suerte fue una muerte rápida. La de Lynn y Luna fue un poco más lenta y dolorosa, pero Leni tuvo suerte. Una viga de soporte le cayó encima. –Dijo con toda naturalidad. –Una de las maquinas en una construcción se "averió" y una viga salió disparada hacia la calle de la otra acera justo donde ella iba caminando. ¿Sabes? Realmente creí que podría salvarla a ella. –Lincoln hizo un pausa mientras miraba con molestia a una mesa vacía. –Pero ellos son realmente ingeniosos para hacer su trabajo. Si no era una viga de soporte, entonces un vidrio salía disparado por los golpes de la pelotita de un idiota y Leni terminaba cortada en dos partes desde la cabeza. ¿Alguna vez viste a una persona ser cortada en dos de esa forma? No es como en las películas donde una parte cae al piso mientras la otra continua igual. Nada de eso, Leni todavía parecía estar viendo todo cuando pasó, pero ahora sé que ni siquiera estaba viva en ese momento. El corte fue rápido y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que pasó. El caso es que el vidrio cayó aun lado con ambas partes de su cuerpo pegadas. Hay es cuando la sangre se agrupó y la parte de arriba se arrastró un poco. Pero esa es una muerte diferente, y estamos hablando del "principio". El caso es que la viga de soporte la aplastó hasta hacerla mermelada.

Royd sintió un poco de asco por la descripción que Lincoln estaba dando sobre la "supuesta" muerte de su hermana. Bebió un poco más del agua ardiente. Lincoln realmente estaba mal, y Royd no podía ayudarlo. Le daba una gran pena ver a un niño así y no poder hacer nada más que escuchar sus delirios. Pero al menos lo consolaría un poco antes de enviarlo a casa y hablar con sus padres. Sólo esperaba que Lincoln recibiera la ayuda necesaria.

-¿Cómo crees que la muerte de Leni afectó a nuestro ya desintegrado hogar? –Lincoln se rio un poco. Como si todo eso realmente fuera un tema de gracia. –No, vamos dime. Me gusta escuchar tus respuestas. ¿Me gritaras o serás amable? Nunca puedo saber nada contigo, es por eso que me gusta hablarte.

-…Dímelo tú, Lincoln.

-Aburrido. –Lincoln lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados. –Ya estás en la teoría del enfermo mental. Bueno, al menos ya se en que va a acabar la noche. –Esas palabras parecieron quitarle algo de vida. –Como sea, mamá casi vuelve a perder a su bebé y tuvo que ser internada nuevamente en el hospital. Lori se fue de la casa, ya no podía aguantar más, incluso terminó con Bobby, su novio, y todos ya estábamos seguros de que se casaría con él. La muerte de Leni realmente le afectó. Las gemelas dejaron de ser tan revoltosas, ni siquiera se habían recuperado de la muerte de dos de sus hermanas cuando pierden a una tercera. Lisa ya no salía de su cuarto, se quedaba ahí encerrada todo el día, llegué a temer que pudiera haber muerto de inanición o algo así. Luan trató de mantenerse fuerte, ahora era la única hermana mayor que quedaba en la casa, por lo que tenía que ser fuerte. Era la nueva líder contra su voluntad. Pero cuando no había nadie cerca, siempre corría a mis brazos y llorábamos juntos. Lucy tiró todo lo que tenía que ver con las artes oscuros, creo que parte de ella se culpaba por traer cosas que estaban… bueno, malditas. –Lincoln hizo una mueca burlona mientras lo decía. Acercó un pequeño tarro con nueces y tomó una, en lugar de comérsela, la tiró hacia la mesa vacía que había visto antes. La nuez cayó perfectamente en medio de la mesa y Lincoln rio un poco. –Cabeza. En fin, papá creyó que a las gemelas les vendría bien alejarse un poco del lugar del desastre y las mandaron con tía Ruth. –Lincoln hizo una mueca de asco mientras parecía tratar de librarse del recuerdo. –Había esperado alguna protesta, pero la dos aceptaron, supongo que era muy doloroso estar en casa. Papá trató de hablar con Lisa sobre eso, pero jamás le abrió la puerta y papá finalmente se rindió. A Lucy también se lo ofreció, pero se negó mientras presionaba fuertemente mi mano. Desde la muerte de Leni jamás me dejó sólo, supongo que tenía miedo de que yo pudiera ser el siguiente o algo así. Aunque para ser sincero su vigilancia se volvió bastante insoportable. ¿Sabes que se negaba a salir de la habitación cuando me cambiaba? Tenía que darse la vuelta en el rincón si quería cambiarme la ropa interior, incluso llegó a preguntarme si podíamos bañarnos juntos. Para alguien que solía ser una gótica hasta el alma fue un gran cambio. Pero seguía teniendo ocho años, y la muerte de tres hermanas en tan poco tiempo pega duro.

Royd escuchó cada palabra con cuidado. Lincoln realmente parecía creer todo lo que decía. Vio como tomaba otra nuez y apuntaba con cuidado a la mesa vacía. La arrojó y… la nuez se desvió a un lugar totalmente diferente. Royd se limpió los ojos y volvió a ver el lugar. ¿Se perdió de algo? Era como si la nuez hubiera sido desviada con fuerza hacia otro lado.

Lincoln chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirar a Royd. –De todas formas, con el acoso de Lucy el único momento y lugar donde podía estar sólo era la escuela. Clyde y Ronnie Anne se volvieron mis soportes para no volverme loco. Ronnie Anne ya no ocultaba nuestra relación secreta y Clyde siempre me ofreció un hombro y palabras de aliento. –La sonrisa que dejó salir en ese momento fue posiblemente la más sincera que Royd había visto hasta ahora. –Los mejores amigos que un niño podría tener.

-Estoy seguro de eso, Lincoln. Suena como grandes personas.

-Lo son. Lo son, mi amigo. No te ofendas, tú también eres fantástico, pero al final no dejas de ser una persona que conocí en un bar una noche y no volveré a ver. La "coincidencia". Una agradable coincidencia que descubrí un día.

Royd iba a decir algo más, pero una nuez impactó sobre la cabeza de Lincoln con mucha fuerza. Lincoln dejó salir un pequeño grito de dolor y miró la mesa vacía con molestia mientras se acariciaba el lugar del impacto. Sacó otra nuez y volvió a lanzarla hacia la mesa vacía, esta vez la nuez cayó en el piso y Lincoln masculló algo que Royd no pudo escuchar. Royd miró alrededor tratando de ver quien la había arrojado, pero solo se encontró con una que otra mirada indiscreta y nada más.

-Como sea. –Lincoln se rascó un poco más el lugar del impacto y sacó una pequeña cascara de su cabello. –Al final, los temores de Lucy se hicieron reales, el siguiente en la lista fui yo. –Lincoln se señaló, a si mismo.

Royd pestañó y lo miró sin comprender.

-Fui el siguiente en morir. –En ese momento otra nuez lo impactó en la cabeza, quitando todo dramatismo que pudiera haber tenido. –Si que son unos malditos. –Lincoln murmuró mientras miraba un lugar vacío sobre la barra.

Royd terminó de beber su agua ardiente y miró a Lincoln con mucho cuidado. –O sea que… –Trató de decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Se estaba volviendo un poco difícil hablar con Lincoln. –Estás muerto.

Lincoln se golpeó la frente. –No, no estoy muerto. Yo morí, amigo. –Lincoln se lo dijo con mucho cuidado.

-Disculpa, quisiste decir que morirás.

-No, yo morí. No me hagas repetirlo. –Lincoln se perdió nuevamente en las botellas frente a él y guardó silencio por un minuto que a Royd se le hizo eterno. –No fue una muerte agradable. –La voz de Lincoln se había vuelto profunda y carente de cualquier emoción. –Al principio no supe que pasó, sólo sabía que me dolía mucho el cuerpo y que algo malo estaba pasando. Realmente no me acuerdo de que pasó. Sólo sé que al final sólo podía ver un mundo negro. ¿Cómo morí al principio? No lo recuerdo, pero creo que tuvo algo que ver con lo que pasó después.

-Después… Lincoln, me estás diciendo que moriste. Que fuiste el último en morir después de que tres de tus hermanas murieron. ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decirme? ¿Qué puedes ver el futuro?

-No. No necesito ver algo que ya viví. –Lincoln estiró la espalda en la silla y miró hacia el techo antes de sujetarse el cuello y hacerlo tronar. Intentó tomar su vaso otra vez, y nuevamente se lo impidió. –Aquí es donde inicia la verdadera historia. Todo esto no fue sino una forma de prepararte. Algo suave antes de la verdad.

-¿Y cual es esa verdad, Lincoln? –Royd sospechaba que tenía que ver con enfermeros y una camisa de fuerzas, pero no se lo iba a decir al niño. ¿Quizás pudiera llamar a una ambulancia si se excusaba para ir al baño? Lincoln era un niño con problemas.

-La verdad, es que me desperté en mi cama con un terrible sangrado nasal y bañado en sudor. –Lo dijo directamente. –La verdad, es que me desperté dos semanas antes del gran juego de Lynn. –Habló con más fuerza. –La verdad, es que quise creer que todo fue una terrible pesadilla y llorar de felicidad en mi cama. Esa es la verdad. Pero estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado. –Tomó una gran cantidad de aire por la boca y continuó. –Entre más se acercaba la fecha del juego, más similitudes iba encontrando en los días previos. No es como si las personas pudieran recordar días enteros sin problemas, pero pueden recordar ciertos sucesos en esos días. Y yo los reviví todos, o al menos los que volví a vivir. Por cierto, ya no es el "principio", pero tampoco estamos en el "ahora", sino en el "después". Sí, es un poco confuso, pero toma más sentido desde ahora. –Golpeó la barra con sus manos como si fueran tambores. –No pude salvar a Lynn. –Dejó salir al final. –Quise confiar en que fue una maldita pesadilla y Lynn perdió el casco en medio del juego de futbol, justo en el momento en que todo un equipo se le tiraba encima. El horror que sentía al ver como todo se repetía fue indescriptible. Ahí estaba yo, en las gradas, viendo todo pasar. Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo harían cuando el equipo por fin dejara ir el cuerpo de Lynn, ella convulsionaría un minuto, y puf. Se acabó el juego. –Apoyó sus dos brazos sobre la barra y recostó su cabeza como si quisiera dormir un poco. –Salí corriendo de ahí, incapaz de creer lo que había pasado. Creyendo que cuando el equipo se levantara Lynn estaría bien. Me repetí eso en mi mente, al menos hasta que recibí un mensaje de Lori diciéndome que algo horrible había pasado, y que necesitaba decírmelo en persona. Ya te imaginaras qué fue, ¿No?

-La muerte de Lynn. –A Royd le faltó un poco la voz mientras lo decía.

-Premio. –Lincoln lo señaló. –Nuevamente la pesadilla volvía a empezar. Me sentí mucho más destrozado que la primera vez, y eso fue porque esta vez estaba seguro de que podría haber hecho algo para impedirlo. De haber sabido lo equivocado que estaba… posiblemente me hubiera sentido igual de mal. Así era yo.

Royd levantó el dedo y pidió otro trago. Hablar con Lincoln lo hacia sentir un poco viejo, no se sentía como hablar con un niño. Y Lincoln realmente parecía estar creyendo lo que salía de su boca. Lynn realmente debió ser importante para él para hundirse tanto en una fantasía. Royd no era ningún psicólogo, pero al menos lo escucharía.

-Así que volviste en el tiempo.

-Bueno, eso creí al principio. Pero volver en el tiempo es imposible. Por ahora concentrémonos en el "después". –Lincoln se aclaró la garganta, su boca seguramente estaba un poco seca por hablar tanto. Royd le pidió un poco de coca-cola, sólo esperaba que no fuera un niño hiperactivo. Vio como Lincoln bebía la mitad de trago y dejaba salir un gran eructo. –Gracias, me hacia falta. No es como si pudiera beber el vodka, pero sólo olerlo me relaja. –Eso explicaba porque lo había olido la primera vez que lo vio, aunque no podía creer que no fuera a beberlo.-Ahora, el caso es que todo lo que pude hacer fue culparme por su muerte y llorar como no lloré la primera vez. Traté de decirles a todos lo que había pasado, pero lo tomaron como los delirios de un niño que perdió a su hermana. Llegue a repetirlo tanto que puse incomodos a muchos en la casa y, bueno, Lucy no pidió dormir conmigo, durmió con Luna. –El recuerdo pareció traerle algo de molestia por alguna razón, pero Royd no preguntó. –Cuando por fin me recuperé, traté de volver a decirle a todos lo que había pasado; no me creyeron. Pero en lugar de enfadarse fueron muuuuy amables. Ya sabes, niño traumatizado y todo eso. –Royd podía comprenderlo. –Cuando Luna habló de cantar en honor a Lynn recordé que ella era la siguiente. Traté de gritarle que no lo hiciera, incluso me pegué a su pierna y fueron necesarios Lori y Leni para sacarme. No pude hacer nada que no fuera ver como Luna se iba a un lugar del que no regresaría. Me encerré en mi cuarto y me puse a llorar mientras maldecía mi propia inutilidad.

-Y todo se repitió, como la última vez.

-Síp. Luna murió electrocutada, su cuerpo fue casi irreconocible y todo eso, pero esta vez mamá no estaba embarazada, por lo que mis acciones terminaron por joderse a mi hermanito no nacido. –Royd sintió necesidad de corregir su vocabulario, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora. –Eso sólo agregó más sal a la herida, no sólo había perdido a dos de mis hermanas, sino que había impedido el nacimiento de otra, estuvo rondando en mi mente durante semanas. Ahora bien, el funeral de Luna fue poco después y nuevamente lloré como nunca. –El rostro de Lincoln se volvió sombrío mientras lo ocultaba entre sus brazos. –Lucy se culpó. Ella creyó que sus rituales y colecciones malditas la habían maldecido. Lo tiró todo y dejó atrás todo lo relevante a la cultura gótica. Lo mismo que antes, pero mucho más doloroso. Luan se sintió devastada, al igual que la última vez. Pero yo ya no podía encontrar tiempo para llorar, porque sabía que no había terminado. La siguiente era Leni. –Lincoln frunció el seño y levantó una mano al aire. –Nuevamente traté de advertirles de lo que se venía, pero siguieron sin creerme. No es como si por una predicción de muerte sea "oh Dios, Lincoln dice la verdad", no, nada de eso. Las personas no pueden creer algo que es racionalmente imposible. Sus mentes se lo niegan. A menos que esté pasando en la Tv o en las páginas de un libro, entonces eres sólo un mentiroso. O estás enfermo de la cabeza. –Lincoln se golpeó la cabeza un poco. –¿Tú que crees?

Royd creía que Lincoln pasaría mucho tiempo en una habitación acolchada si esto seguía así.

-Como sea, esta vez le dije todo a Clybe. El dijo que estaba traumatizado por lo sucedido, pero me apoyó. Creo que sólo le seguía la corriente a mi delirio, y Ronnie Anne también. Antes me ofendí, pero ahora se los agradezco mucho. Eso era una prueba de lo importante que era para ellos. Las cosas en casa se destrozaron en bastante menos tiempo, supongo que es esa basura del efecto mariposa y eso. La cosa es que al no hacer tal cosa, se terminó con tal cosa. Lana y Lola terminaron con tía Ruth antes de la muerte de Leni, y Luan continuó con aquella actitud sombría mucho tiempo después de que se fueron. Lucy dormía sola y en la cama de Lynn. Le ofrecí mi cama más de una vez, pero se negó. Supongo que aun creía que era su culpa y no quería que nada malo me pasara. En fin, pude impedir que a Leni le cayera una viga de soporte. Puedo darle las gracias a Clybe y Ronnie Anne por apoyarme y acompañarme. Logré que Leni tomara otro camino con nosotros, pero… No, aquí no es cuando le cayó encima aquel vidrio que la pario en dos. –Lincoln colocó sus manos como si tuviera una escopeta o algo así. –¿Conoces los lanza papas? –Royd los conocía, había visto más de uno en algunas competencias de arrojar papas en Royal Woods. –Sí, las conoces. Lo siento, hay cosas que es dificil recordar. En fin, unos idiotas creyeron que sería divertido apuntarnos a nosotros. Creo que Leni les gustó y sólo querían verla gritar un poco. El caso es que la papa se atoró, uno de ellos le dio una patada y… ¡Pam! Directo en la frente, crujido tétrico, y la cabeza de Leni terminó sobre su espalda. Aunque el cuerpo quedó en pie durante un segundo, fue una muerte inmediata. –Lincoln suspiró como ya lo había hecho antes esa noche. –Ni Clybe, ni Ronnie merecían ver eso, fue horrible. Ronnie Anne vomitó un poco sobre la acera, mientras que Clybe cayó de culo y tembló sin control mientras veía como el cuerpo de Leni caía al piso, muy cerca de él. Yo, yo me quedé parado incrédulo. No podía ser, la había salvado. Estaba seguro de que la había salvado. Pero no. Ellos no me dejaron. –Otra nuez impactó en la cabeza de Lincoln. Parecía haber venido del espacio vacío, pero Royd no pudo ver a nadie ahí. –Después de eso las cosas en la casa se pusieron peor: mamá y papá comenzaron con sus discusiones, Lori se fue, Luan se puso más sombría, y Lucy se volvió mucho más retraída. O, me olvidaba de Lisa, ella se encerró. Siempre terminaba encerrándose, tratando de escapar del mundo.

Tomó el resto de la coca-cola y lanzó otro pequeño eructo.

-¿Y entonces seguiste tú?

-Y entonces seguí yo. –Lincoln asintió. –Ya tenía una leve idea de cuando iba a ser, lo que no sabía era cómo. El caso es que me encerré en mi habitación mientras sentía mucho miedo del mañana. Después de ver a Leni morir recordé esas cosas que se dicen "el destino no puede cambiarse" y todo eso. ¿Y si no saliera jamás? ¿Y si hiciera esto? ¿Y si hiciera aquello? ¿Moriría de todas formas? Finalmente el día llegó y bam. Nuevamente no recuerdo nada que no sea dolor.

-Y entonces volviste a despertar en tu cama, tres meses antes de todo.

-Sí, y en lugar de lanzarme a llorar me levanté decidido y fui a hablar con Lisa. –Lincoln tomó una nuez y se la comió. –Lisa sólo tiene cuatro años, pero es una prodigio graduada de la universidad, te sorprenderías de las cosas que puede hacer. –Tomó otra nuez y la arrojó a un espacio vacío en la barra, aquella pequeña nuez rodo por la barra y finalmente cayó al piso. –Sí que son rápidos cuando quieren… –Volvió su atención a Royd. –El caso es que al principio Lisa se encontraba escéptica. Ya sabes, es imposible. Así de simple. Fue cunado traté de darle detalles de las muertes y lo que había vivido, y aun así, nada. Me rendí y me concentré en Lynn. –Levantó los hombros. –No hubo mucha diferencia, sólo se rio de mí y me dijo que había tenido una mala pesadilla. Traté desesperadamente de evitar que entrar en el juego, pero cuando mis padres me amenazaron con no ir tuve que desistir. No podía salvarla sino estaba ahí. Antes del partido le di un último conejo, que se mantuviera con el casco ajustado. Incluso le pedí que me dejara pegarlo con un poco de cinta, pero Lynn se rio y se fue.

-Y lo mismo.

Lincoln se vio sumamente derrotado en ese momento. Asintió débilmente por la cabeza. –Esta vez no pude llorar. Me sentía triste y devastado, pero no pude llorar. Lloré su muerte dos veces, y la segunda vez fue mucho peor que la primera. Y aun así no pude llorar. Creo que es porque ya la había llorado lo suficiente. El caso es que no pude derramar una lágrima en su funeral. Mi familia estaba destrozada y yo era el único que no lloraba, y se supone que ella y yo teníamos la relación más cercana.

Así que era eso. El niño no sólo había perdido a su hermana, sino también a su mejor amiga. Quizás por eso es que tenía aquel delirio tan fantástico, y a la vez aterrador.

-Todos tomaron mi falta de lágrimas como un shock por la muerte de Lynn. Traté de acercarme a Lucy como antes, darle algo de apoyo y funcionó, creí que me rechazaría por no llorar ni nada, pero en lugar de eso me abrazó fuerte y volvimos a compartir una cama ella y yo, pero esta vez las gemelas no se unieron. Lola me miraba como si fuera una especie de monstruo por no llorar y ser capaz de sonreír. –Negó con la cabeza. –Ella estaba herida y necesitaba a alguien para desquitar su furia, ahora puedo verlo. –Su sonrisa regresó y miró a Royd a los ojos. –Solo para aclarar, aun sigo en el "después", no creo que una noche pueda abarcar todo hasta el "ahora", pero lo importante es que pude decirte el "principio", lo demás simplemente soy yo desquitándome. –Levantó un dedo y señaló su vaso, esperó a que le sirvieran coca-cola antes de retomar su historia. –Lisa siguió sin escucharme, pero demostró más interés por mis palabras. Cuando le dije lo de Luna me recomendó que encontrara una forma de colarme a su concierto y luego me cerró la puerta en la cara. Eso fue fácil, sólo le pedí estar ahí cuando fuera a dedicar su canción a Lynn.

-Así que pudiste salvarla, Lincoln. –Royd trató de sonar positivo, pero el rostro del niño sólo dejó salir angustia. –Supongo que es un no.

Lincoln negó lentamente con la cabeza y se comió una nuez lentamente. –Me encontré con Tabby, una linda niña que admira a Luna y su música rock. Me dio un abrazo, un beso y se disculpó por lo de Lynn mientras me ofrecía todo su apoyo. –Los ojos de Lincoln parecieron oscurecer por un segundo. –Je, ella fue la que conectó el micrófono directamente al toma corriente. Puede saber mucho de música, pero no tiene ni idea de los peligros de la electricidad. Cuando le dije lo que podría pasar me miró con pánico y dijo que lo arreglaría. Por primera vez me sentí un poco libre, ¿Sabes? Creí que las cosas podrían mejorar, que podría salvar a Luna.

Royd no tenía que ver el rostro de Lincoln para saber que las cosas no habían salido como lo esperaba, al menos no en su mente. Cada vez sentía más lastima por el pobre niño, parecía estar realmente atrapado en esa fantasía. Y era realmente trágico.

-Tuve boletos de primera fila para ver como el cuerpo de Luna se contorsionaba antes de dejar salir un repugnante olor a quemado, la carne de su cuerpo se oscureció y el humo comenzó a hacerse visible. Sus ojos parecieron derretirse mientras uno de ellos salió saltando de su orbita y quedó colgando. Finalmente las llamas la envolvieron y el cuerpo de Luna ardió. Yo vi cuando caía al piso y se quedaba totalmente inmóvil mientras las llamas la cubrían. Finalmente hubo una pequeña explosión y la luz se cortó. La única fuente de luz terminó siendo el cuerpo ardiente de Luna.

Morir electrocutado era considerada una de las peores muertes dependiendo del voltaje que se sufriera. Royd lo había escuchado en algún lado y lo recordó. Lincoln parecía haberlo escuchado también, pero… había sonado demasiado grafico como para haberlo inventado, eso lo desconcertó por un segundo.

-¿Tabby no arregló el problema, Lincoln? –Se atrevió a preguntar. –¿No creyó que algo malo pudiera pasar?

-Eso creí al principio. Cuando le pregunté que pasó, y mira que la tenía contra la pared con mis manos en su cuello, ella dijo se lo contó a Luna. Pero Luna había decidido dejarlo así, como si le estuviera dando la mano a la muerte. Creo que creyó que mientras no hubiera agua estaría bien. Ya sabes, estar más cerca de Lynn, al fin y al cabo ella estaba muerta. –Esas palabras sonaron tan casualmente crudas que a Royd le costó trabajo aceptar que Lincoln hablaba de la muerte. –Finalmente la solté y le di un abrazo. Tabby ya había sufrido mucho desde esa noche, se sentía responsable por no haber hecho nada. La consolé de la misma forma que al resto de mis hermanas, pero nuevamente no lloré. Ni en el funeral de Luna, ni consolando a Tabby. Todo lo que pude hacer fue tomar a mis seres queridos en mis brazos y decirles que todo saldría bien.

-Creo que escuché un poco de esto. Cuando ya has llorado verdaderas lagrimas de dolor por un ser amado que has perdido…

-…No podrás volver a llorarlo. Al menos no como antes. Lo sé. Yo dejé salir todo mi dolor en dos vidas desperdiciadas, simplemente no podía dejar salir más. Pero aun así era horrible no poder llorar.

-Supongo que las cosas se repitieron en casa, aquellas gemelas se fueron con tú tía y Lucy siguió durmiendo contigo. –Vio como Lincoln asentía con la cabeza. –¿Lisa terminó por creerte?

-Incluso los genios tienen que admitir que las cosas inexplicables existen, así que Lisa escuchó con atención mi historia y… –Lincoln hizo una pausa algo incomoda. –…Quiso acompañarme al supuesto momento de la muerte de Leni.

Royd levantó ambas cejas. –¿Quería ver morir a su hermana para creerte?

-No, nada de eso. Ella quería salvarla. Ya sabes, si yo decía la verdad entonces su cerebro podría idear un plan para impedir que Leni muriera. –Tomó más coca-cola. –¿Te mencioné que Luan se puso bastante molesta conmigo por no llorar por Luna? Ellas eran mejores amigas y hermanas, y yo simplemente no pude llorar. Y aunque me sintiera mal por todo, el que sonriera cuando todos lloraban no era algo bueno. El caso es que Luan llegó a gritarme que jamás amé ni a Lynn ni a Luna, y Lola aprovechó ese momento para llamarme monstruo. Sí, Lola y Lana aun estaban, fue poco después de esta pelea cuando se fueron. Lori me defendió junto con Lucy, pero Luan ya no volvió a verme como antes. –Lincoln dejó salir una gran cantidad de aire mientras se limpiaba un poco el sudor de la frente. Pese al frío que le estaba cayendo ahora, el cuerpo del niño parecía no notarlo. Tomó un poco más de coca-cola y siguió hablando. –En ese último mes Lucy se convirtió en mi único soporte. No podía seguir involucrando a Clybe o Ronnie Anne, eran mis mejores amigos y los amo, pero sus ojos al ver morir a Leni me persiguieron durante muchas noches. –Suspiró pesadamente. –Pero ahora serían los ojos de Lisa los que me persiguieran.

-No pudiste salvarla. –Lo dijo como una certeza mientras miraba al niño de cabellos blancos frete a él.

-Creí que podríamos. Ahora tenía a Lisa junto a mí, y ella era un genio. Cuando le dije como murió Leni las primeras dos veces, ella trianguló un plan en segundos para encontrar un área segura para Leni: nuestra casa. Impedimos que Leni saliera y ya está. Así de fácil.

-Pero no lo fue.

-No. Ellos no nos dejaron salvarla. –Nuevamente aquella palabra: Ellos. Lincoln la mencionaba como si estuviera hablando de alguien, y miraba nuevamente a la mesa vacía del fondo. –Leni se tropezó con uno de los guantes de baseball de Lynn, que por alguna razón había ido a parar a las escaleras, se cayó y se rompió el cuello al caer. Así de simple. ¿Sabe que es lo peor? Que lo vimos. Yo vi el guante en la escalera, al principio no le di mucha importancia, era como si el que estuviera ahí fuera normal. Lynn solía tirarlos por todos lados, pero Lynn ya no estaba, eso no podía ser normal. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que algo iba mal ya era tarde, Leni lo pisó, y Lisa lo vio todo, ella estaba junto a mí. Leni se rompió el cuello de forma instantánea y dejó de moverse ¿A que no adivinas lo que pasó después?

-Tú familia se desmorona… –Murmuró con algo de dudas de como debía continuar.

-Luan volvió a criticarme por no llorar, incluso me llamó psicópata. ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo estaba destrozado por aquellas muertes. Traté de detenerlas, carajo, incluso traté de advertirles. Y me llama psicópata. ¿Te parece justo? En ese momento odié mucho a Luan, pero lo superé rápido al recordar de quién era el turno. –Lincoln lo miró fijamente y por primera vez Royd pudo ver algo de miedo en ellos. –¿Sabe que fue lo peor de ese "después"? Lisa me dijo que la posible razón de no recordar mi supuesta "muerte" es porque mi cerebro la bloqueaba. Y eso sólo puede pasar si mi muerte fue tan horrible que mi cerebro decidió eliminarla de mis memorias. En ese momento fui yo quien se quedó pegado a Lucy. No podía apoyarme en ninguna de mis otras hermanas después de todo: Lori se fue, Luan me odiaba, ni Lana o Lola estaba en casa, Lisa volvió a encerrarse y Lily era una bebé. Era simplemente Lucy. Incluso acepté que nos bañáramos juntos, tenía demasiado miedo para separarme de ella. –Nuevamente, Lincoln le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que dejaba salir siempre que llegaba a esa parte fina. –¿Qué crees que pasó?

Royd podía adivinarlo.

-Bueno Lincoln, esto que me cuentas es… cielo. No encuentro palabras. –Y era verdad, había tomado toda su atención con esa historia. Sin lugar a dudas era una historia trágica bien hecha, y Lincoln la creía al pie de la letra, como si realmente hubiera pasado. –Creo que quizás deberías hablar con tus padres. Tu familia es grande, y creo que te apoyarían. Podemos ir juntos si quieres, yo también tengo hijos: un niño y una niña. Y, bueno, no puedo saber que sentirían si tuvieran que pasar por esto.

Lincoln le sonrió. –¿Te han dicho que eres un buen hombre?

Royd trató de sonreír también. –Me lo han dicho.

-La historia no termina ahí. –Pasó el dedo por su vaso de coca-cola y miró el vaso de vodka por el rabillo del ojo. –No me lo darás, ¿Cierto?

-No, Lincoln.

-Bien, no es importante. –Hizo el vaso de coca-cola aun lado y volvió a retomar su historia. –Y llegamos a la cuarta vuelta, nuevamente no recuerdo que pasó al final, ni siquiera si Lucy estaba ahí. Sólo sabía que me dolía mucho la cabeza y que mi nariz sangraba mucho. –Se pasó el dedo por la nariz. –Fue en esta vuelta que comencé a verlos, un poco, pero los vi. –Lincoln hizo una pausa y miró a Royd, parecía estar esperando a que Royd le preguntara sobre lo que quería decir, pero al ver que se quedaba callado cerró los ojos y retomó la palabra. –Al principio fue como una ondulación en el aire, o eso creía, luego lo vi como si fuera… No lo sé. Simplemente es como si parte del mundo fuera de vidrio y se estuviera partiendo y reparando. No podía darle sentido, y a veces ni siquiera lo veía. Pero estaba ahí. Y había más de uno. Al principio sólo vi los pequeños, y vi a uno de Ellos sobre el casco de Lynn cuando este se cayó. –Cambió de posición en la silla y miró de frente a Royd mientras cursaba sus piernas. –Creí que me los imaginaba, que buscaba una explicación para la muerte de mis hermanas, algo así. El caso es que comencé a ver a estas cosas que eran casi invisibles. Esa fue la primera vez que entré en desesperación. –Levantó el dedo y pidió más coca-cola. Royd se preguntó como aun no tenía ganas de ir al baño después de tomar tanto, podría aprovechar ese momento para llamar al hospital. –No es como en las películas donde se pueden pasar cientos de repeticiones antes sentir que todo está perdido. Después de volver a fracasar en salvar a Lynn sentí como si nunca podría salvarla, y aquellas ondulaciones comenzaron a aparecer en varias partes a mí alrededor. A veces creía que todo era parte de una pesadilla de la que nunca despertaría, ese si fue uno de los momentos más horribles de esta historia. Pero lo pero viene después… yo… hice algo horrible. –Dijo muy despacio. –No en ese "después" sino en el siguiente. Me esforcé para solucionarlo todo, pero fracasé.

Royd vio como Lincoln volvía a quedar en silencio mientras miraba las botellas frente a él. Por un segundo se vio tentado a devolverle el vodka, pero luego recordó que era sólo un niño, no tendría porque estar en ese bar.

-Fue poco después de la muerte de Luna, en aquella vuelta pude evitar que muriera por el micrófono, pero una viga del techo cayó sobre el escenario aplastándola desde el estomago. La vi agonizar durante cinco minutos antes de morir. –Lincoln tomó aire y miró fijamente a Royd a los ojos. –En esta vuelta me había vuelto a relacionar con Lucy, ella parecía la única con la que podría contar; sólo me evitaba cuando comenzaba a decir todas esas locuras, pero si no era así entonces podía contar con su apoyo más que el del resto. Y Luan me había vuelto a llamar psicópata por no llorar en la muerte de Lynn y Luna. El caso es que ya no podía soportarlo, y aquella noche exploté.

-¿Explotaste?

-No literalmente, por supuesto. Eso si sería una locura. –Hizo una pausa, y sus labios temblaron un poco, como si continuar fuera difícil. –Me aproveché de Lucy. –Terminó por decir.

-¿Disculpa? –Royd no entendió muy bien aquellas palabras de Lincoln, el chico se vio abatido por un segundo, pero después la sensación que desprendía desapareció mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Lo siento, me pierdo un poco en esta parte. Lo que hubiera pasado en ese momento no tiene importancia, porque no a pasado, y posiblemente no pasará aquí. –Lincoln golpeó la barra con una mano y casi lo gritó. –Abusé de mi hermanita de ocho años de edad. –Royd casi volcó el contenido del vaso que tenía en sus labios, se controló lo suficiente para dejarlo en la barra y mirar a su alrededor; algunas personas desviaron la mirada, claramente habían escuchado a Lincoln. –Estaba tan agotado, apenas había podido dormir y mi cabeza me mataba. Lucy estaba junto a mí y simplemente pasó. –Lincoln se pasó la mano por la boca, parecía tenerla difícil para seguir con esto. –Al principio fue simplemente mi mano, la toqué donde no debía, no sé si Lucy se dio cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando, al menos no lo hizo al principio. Pero no paré, comencé a tocarla en parte más privadas mientras ella temblaba un poco en mi pecho. Lo peor es que esos gemidos me excitaron más en ese momento, terminé por besarla directamente en la boca. Lucy se removió un poco y trató de zafarse, pero no la dejé. Cielos, creo que incluso le retorcí un poco la mano para impedir que se moviera, no lo recuerdo muy bien. El caso es que finalmente dejó de luchar y… bueno, lo hice. –Lincoln miró el rostro horrorizado de Royd mientras lo miraba, he hizo una mueca. –No me mires así, no estaba en mi mejor estado mental. Y creo que parte de mí creyó que Lucy lo quería, ella no combatió y me dejó hacer lo que quisiera, al menos hasta que terminé. Ya sabes como es esto, cuando lo dejas salir, te das cuenta de la estupidez que hiciste. El caso es que cuando volví a ver a Lucy pude ver los pequeños temblores de su cuerpo, su mirada perdida en la pared y sus ojos llorosos. Traté de decirle algo, pero ella simplemente se hizo una bola desnuda en mi cama y eso fue todo. La violé, así de simple. Había violado a mi hermana menor.

La descripción de Lincoln parecía tan exacta que Royd temió que pudiera ser verdad. No la parte de regresar en el tiempo, sino lo de la violación.

-Me sentí como la peor mierda sobre la tierra, me negué a salir de mi cuarto hasta que Leni murió. En el funeral no pude evitar ver a Lucy, su estado era mucho más demacrado de lo que había sido en las anteriores vidas. Cuando traté de acercarme a ella su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo. Me alejé de ella y comencé a creer que lo que Lola dijo era verdad, era un monstruo.

Royd escuchó algunos murmullos provenientes de algunas mesas cercanas, algunas personas parecían haberlos estado escuchando. Bueno, eran un niño y un adulto sentados en la barra de un bar, por supuesto que llamarían la atención.

-Después de eso me encerré en mi cuarto y esperé el final. No volví a ver a Lucy hasta el siguiente "después".

Royd hizo una pausa y bebió una gran cantidad de agua ardiente. Tenía que cerciorarse de si Lincoln decía la verdad sobre la violación.

-Así que violaste a tu hermana menor.

-No en el "ahora", sino en el "después". –Lincoln sonrió como sino hubiera descrito una escena horrible. –Tampoco sería la última vez, aunque las próximas serían simples juegos. Ya sabes, sólo dos hermanos explorando sus cuerpos. Supongo que Lucy necesitaba algo para distraerse de todo el dolor, y yo tenía mucho estrés acumulado. Pero todavía faltan unos cuantos "después" para eso. Fue en ese "después" que comencé a verlos más claramente. –Se dio la vuelta y posó su mirada fijamente en varias partes de la habitación. Royd no entendió nada hasta que Lincoln volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa que le trajo escalofríos. –Ellos. Ahora los veía como sombras. Pude ver la sombra que se subía al casco de Lynn, o la que empujaba el poste de luz que le caía encima. También encontré a la sombra que susurraba algo al hombre que le arrojaba a Luna la soda. Incluso la sombra que saltaba por los edificios después de tirar la ventana sobe Leni. –Presionó fuertemente sus manos. –Esas sombras eran las responsables. Ellas habían causado las muertes de mis hermanas, y yo me había comprometido a detenerlas a toda costa.

Royd pensó en sacar su celular en ese mismo momento y llamar al hospital, o a la policía, a cualquiera que pudiera ayudar al niño frente a él. Lincoln Loud no estaba sano y necesitaba ayuda, eso era todo lo que pudo entender de sus palabras.

-Antes de que saques tu celular y le marques a la policía, me gustaría que terminaras de escuchar mi historia. Después puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿Te parece bien? –Royd se dio cuenta de que había estado presionando fuertemente su celular bajo su ropa, tendría que haber sido más precavido, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta. –Lo tomaré como un sí. Lo que te diré después fue el peor de mis errores, uno que me marcaría permanentemente.

-¿Abusar de tú hermana no lo fue? –Lo preguntó un poco más duro de lo que debería.

-¿Por qué debería importarme algo que jamás pasó en el "ahora"? –Lincoln lo dijo sin mucha importancia, y Royd se vio tentando a darle un golpe. –El caso es que toqué a una de esas sombras. Vi como algunas de ellas rondaban a Lynn durante un tiempo, y a ellas se les sumaban más mientras se acercaba la fecha del partido. Sólo quería desprenderlas de mi hermana, y sujeté fuertemente a una, pero mi brazo la atravesó. –Hizo una pausa y volvió a ver todo el bar, finalmente su mirada se perdió en el techo. –Fue en ese momento en que comencé a verlo… a todos. ¿Alguna vez viste la película gremlin? Yo la vi un par de veces ya. Eran como esos monstruos de piel verde, pero no tenían orejas y su piel era gris. Sus manos no tenían dedos puntiagudos, pero si gruesos como salchichas, no tenían dientes pero sí una gran joroba. –Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, no suficiente para llamar mucho la atención, pero Royd se alteró un poco. –En ese momento pudieron verme. Es decir, siempre pudieron vernos, pero nunca creyeron que alguien pudiera verlos a ellos. Creo que ellos eran tan incrédulos de nuestra capacidad para verlos, como nosotros lo éramos de su existencia. En realidad, aunque pudiera pasarme una hora entera siguiendo a una de esas sombras con la mirada, dudo que hubiera podido pensar que la veía realmente. Así de confiados estaban de su anonimato, y luego lo toqué. En ese momento supieron que realmente podía verlos –Lincoln levantó sus brazos y comenzó a mover su cabeza como loco. –Esa cosa me gruñó de una forma que me hizo gritar como una verdadera pequeña perra. Y la voz de que un humano podía verlos se corrió, porque cada vez que me cruzaba con uno de Ellos, Ellos podían verme también. –Hizo una pausa y sacó lo que Royd reconoció como un cigarrillo. Con un suspiro Royd se lo sacó de los dedos y lo tiró aun lado. Lincoln parecía bastante consternado por eso, pero en lugar de quejarse se rascó la cabeza y volvió a apoyarse en la barra mientras pedía más coca-cola. –Ahora, después de mi ataque no pude ir al partido; Lynn murió, pero en lugar de apoyar a mi familia yo hice lo que cualquier niño en mi posición haría: huir.

-Y terminaste en un bar contando tu historia a un desconocido. –Royd trató de terminar con esto.

-No, terminé en una biblioteca tratando de saber que eran esas cosas. –Lincoln lo miró con los ojos en blanco.

Royd casi pudo imaginarse a Lincoln con la cara metida en grandes tomos antiguos que hablaran sobre monstruos de pesadilla. La visión le recordó un poco a la película "La Momia" y no pudo evitar reír un poco. Levantó la mano disculpándose con Lincoln, pero Lincoln sólo le sonrió como si no tuviera importancia.

-Así que te metiste en los libros buscando respuestas.

-¿Libros? No, me metí en Internet. –Lincoln le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –¿Querías que perdiera mi tiempo en un montón de libros que quizás no tuvieran nada cuando la Internet lo consigue en un segundo? Modernízate. –Lincoln refrescó su garganta y levantó un dedo en alto. –Y nada, busqué todo lo que fuera relevante a monstruitos y la muerte, pero sólo encontré películas de terror, comics, pornografía bloqueada por filtro y una que otra promoción caduca. –Lincoln se dio la vuelta en la silla y apoyó sus hombros en la barra, posiblemente estaba cansado de estar sentado tanto tiempo. –Traté de pedirle ayuda a Lisa, pero sólo me recomendó un bien psiquiatra infantil. Si no comienzo mi show de adivino desde antes de la muerte de Lynn, entonces jamás me creerá. Y la historia se repite, pero en esta ocasión me concentré más en consolar a Lucy. –Levantó una mano para impedir que Royd hablara. –No es lo que crees, me sentía culpable por lo que le hice: traicionar su confianza y abusar de ella. Así que la consolé mientras mis hermanas veía como la familia se desmoronaba. Fui el hermano perfecto con Lucy, después de ser el monstruo que abusó de ella. Me sentí como un maldito hipócrita, pero así estaba la cosa en ese momento. Lo malo es que descuidé a mis demás hermanas, aunque Luna se encargó de consolar a los más pequeños por lo que el daño no fue mayor a simples miradas de odio por parte de Lola por no llorar y escapar. Dime, ¿Cuál crees que fue mi segundo error en ese "después"?

Rody esperó, pero parecía que Lincoln realmente quería una respuesta, y no estaba seguro de como debería contestarle. La historia de Lincoln se estaba haciendo más complicada.

-No lo sé. ¿No hablar con Lisa antes de la muerte de Lynn?

-Ese es el tercero. El segundo error fue importarme lo que pasó en el "después" anterior. Eso hizo que me sintiera como un monstruo, no muy diferente a Ellos. –Esta vez escupió veneno en esa última palabra. –Y el estrés de ver a esas criaturas, y saber que ellas ahora podían saber que podía verlas, me estaba matando. Más de una vez una de ellas se acercó a mí y me gruñó una advertencia. O simplemente me despertó a mitad de la noche impidiéndome dormir. El caso es que mi vida se volvió una pesadilla sobre la tierra desde que pude verlos. Poco después esas criaturas comenzaron a rondar a Luna, y esta vez estaba demasiado asustado y alterado para hacer nada que no fuera pegarme a Lucy. Luna murió y la casa volvió a desintegrarse. ¿Mencioné que aun seguía afectado por haber impedido que mamá y papá tuvieran otro hijo? No sólo abusé de uno, sino que les impedí tener otro y dejé morir a dos. ¿Cómo crees que se siente un niño de once años con eso? Me volví a escapar, y me vi rodeado en un mundo donde Ellos, saltan y caminan por las calles mientras rondan a las personas.

Lincoln hizo una pausa pequeña y comió más nueces mientras sacaba una pequeña sonrisa, parecía estar recordando algo gracioso. Aunque Royd no se atrevió preguntar qué era.

-El caso es que pude ver los orígenes de esas cosas, o uno de ellos, ya que parecía haber muchos. El origen era un monstruo como Ellos, pero medía lo mismo que un edificio de diez pies, y eso estando encorvado y con sus manos enterradas profundamente en la tierra. Ellos salían de su espalda como pequeños bebés que estaban naciendo, era repugnante. Ese día vomité en medio de la calle y terminé en el hospital. Estuve ahí hasta que fue mi turno, ni siquiera me enteré que Leni ya había muerto. –Tronó los huesos de sus dedos y estiro nuevamente el cuello mientras trataba de relajarse un poco. –Y esto no es como las películas, ¿Ya había mencionado eso? No importa, el caso es que no lo es. El "héroe" no pasa por docenas de repeticiones esperando poder cambiar algo antes de rendirse y luego tener una epifanía. Cuando me desperté en la cama me negué a levantarme hasta que Lynn vino a sacarme a patadas, pero en lugar de golpearme me llevaron al hospital por toda la sangre que salía de mi nariz, por eso y porque me veía como un muerto. Terminé internado. –Lincoln se rio un poco más fuerte. –Y-y… Y esas cosas sabían que podía verlas. Aunque en ese "después" no toqué a ninguna, Ellos lo sabían. ¡Y el hospital estaba repleto de Ellos! Era natural, el lugar era una mina de oro de gente moribunda. –El cuerpo de Lincoln tembló bastante y Royd pensó en ofrecerle su chaqueta en ese momento, pero entonces Lincoln volvió a sonreír y rio bastante. La palabra loco pasó por la cabeza de Royd en ese momento. –Me suicidé. –Royd lo escuchó y casi no lo creyó.

-No juegues con eso niño.

-¿Quién juega? Estaba cansado. Había visto morir a mis queridas hermanas una y otra vez, había matado a una que ni siquiera pudo nacer, abusé de una niña que sólo buscaba llorar en los brazo de su hermano y era acosado por monstruos mientras mi familia se desmoronaba. ¿Quién no trataría de suicidarse? Esas malditas cosas me alentaron. Sonrieron mientras me señalaban un montón de cosas que podía usar y hacían pantomimas de como podía usarlas, conocían su trabajo. Terminé por subir al techo del hospital mientras era observado por docenas de ellos que me señalaban el camino y me rodeaban como si fuera una especie de rey o algo así… Y salté. A que no adivinas qué pasó.

-Puedo imaginarlo. Estás aquí ahora, contándome esto. –Royd levantó un dedo y pidió otro trago. Hablar con Lincoln comenzaba a hacerlo sentir un poco enfermo. Se sintió mal por pensarlo, pero el niño claramente se había vuelto loco. –Te despertaste en la cama con un sangrado nasal y dolor de cabeza.

-Casi, me desperté en la cama y ya está. No hubo dolor de cabeza ni sangrado nasal. Simplemente me desperté. Creo que es porque no morí como se supone que tenía que morir. Ya sabes, mi cerebro no bloqueó mi muerte por lo que pude recordar el momento exacto en que mi cabeza chocó contra la calle, e incluso un sonido como splash antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. Se lo que debes estar pensando, ¿Puedes recordar eso pero no puedes recordar como se supone que ibas a morir? Mí muerte debió ser horrible si mi cerebro la bloqueaba y me daba dolor de cabeza y sangrado cada vez que despertaba por la mañana.

-¿Tienes frio? –Royd por fin se atrevió a preguntar. El cuerpo del niño ahora parecía estar temblando un poco y podía sentir el aire frío en su cara. –Puedo prestarte mi chaqueta si quieres.

-El frío ya no tiene importancia, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarme? ¿Morir? Ja. –Lincoln parecía genuinamente divertido por eso. –¿En donde estaba? A sí. Lo primero que hice al despertarme fue llorar como niña pequeña. Algunos de esos monstruos me estaban esperando en mi cuarto, algo raro ya que generalmente no los veo hasta que salgo de la habitación y me cruzo con Lynn. Ellos me señalaban y parecían estar riéndose en silencio. Ellos sabían. Quizás no todo, pero si sabían que había algo diferente en mí. Algo que me había unido a la muerte de forma casi tan cercana como ellos la vivían. Es natural. Tuve que morir un par de veces ante de poder verlos, y luego tuve que tocarlos. Así que ahora podía verlos y ellos me veían a mí. La muerte nos había unido y no nos iba a separar. –Otra nuez golpeó su cabeza en ese momento. –También los quiero chicos. –Lincoln dijo con sarcasmo sin mirar de donde había venido el ataque.

Royd se levantó de la silla y trató de ver de donde había venido el ataque. Pero las personas ya parecían haber perdido el interés por Lincoln, quizás creyeron que estaban juntos y los habían dejado en paz.

-Y qué eran Ellos. –Royd no podía negar que Lincoln había atrapado su curiosidad con sus palabras.

-Dirás, qué son Ellos. –Más botellas cayeron frente a los dos, y Royd no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco. Lincoln sólo se rio. –¿Alucinaciones? ¿Emisarios de la muerte? ¿Monstruos? ¿La invención de un niño loco? ¿Importa ahora? Esta vez le dije todo a Lisa, y antes de la muerte de Leni conseguí que investigara algo, pero no encontró nada más que viejas referencias que no hacían honor a lo que veía. Sus teorías iban desde creaciones de mi mente hasta guardianes del orden cósmico o algo así. Y finalmente a monstruos invisibles o alguna clase de criaturas parasitarias. Entre más teorías sacaba… más se reían esas cosas a nuestro alrededor. Ahora me seguían, siempre había uno o dos que estaban al pendiente de mí. Supongo que llegué a darles curiosidad, ya que podía verlos. Incluso traté de preguntarles directamente que eran. ¿Sabes lo que hicieron?

Royd negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Uno de ellos pasó un dedo por su cuello. ¿Puede haber una respuesta más clara que esa? Supongo que no tengo que decir el significado de esa acción. –Se sujetó la cabeza fuertemente mientras su cuerpo preció temblar aun más. Entonces separó las manos y sacó otra vez aquella sonrisa en calma, eso comenzaba a asustar un poco Royd. Lincoln estaba inestable. –Llegué a maldecir lo que me había pasado; no la muerte de mis hermana, sino el regresar de la muerte. –Se rio un poco más. –"Regresar". Sí, claro. Yo no regresaba. Después de ver los pequeños cambios en cada lugar llegué a la conclusión de que era algo totalmente diferente, y Lisa estuvo de acuerdo. Por extraño que parezca tenía más sentido que viajes en el tiempo.

-¿Y qué es entonces, Lincoln? ¿Qué te está pasando? –Esperaba que Lincoln se largara a llorar o algo. Que le dijera que su hermana había muerto y necesitaba atención. Si pasaba eso Royd lo abrazaría y lo llevaría a casa con sus padres.

-Transferencia. –Finalmente dijo. –Lo que pasa es que simplemente transfiero mis recuerdos a un mundo paralelo que nació un poco tarde, eso es todo.

-¿Transferencia?

-Imagínate un mundo donde el Big Bang se hubiera tomado unos meses antes de decidir explotar. Sería un mundo totalmente idéntico a este, pero el tiempo sería totalmente diferente. Lo que pasa es que mis recuerdos son transferidos a un mundo así, o al menos esa es la teoría más cercana. El viaje en el tiempo es imposible, así de simple. –Bebió más coca-cola y pidió un vaso de agua que no tardaron en servirle. –Así que los demás mundos siguen exactamente igual, pero sin nosotros. Mundos donde morí junto a mis hermanas, mundos donde abusé sexualmente de Lucy antes de morir, y mundos donde me suicidé porque no pude soportarlo más. –Pasó su dedo por el vaso de agua. –No sé si mis memorias son transferidas o sólo una copia de ellas. Sería un alivio si fuera sólo una copia, al menos así podría morir y problema de otro Lincoln Loud.

A Royd las palabras de Lincoln le sonaban sinceras, como si realmente creyera que la muerte es una solución. El que un niño hablara así de la muerte… especialmente uno tan alterado como Lincoln. Royd llegó a temer que pudiera hacer alguna locura en su delirio.

-La muerte nunca es una solución, Lincoln. Sé que te duele, pero… –No sabía como continuar.

-No te molestes, la muerte no es una solución. Porque aunque muera, esto no va a terminar. –Tomó un trago de agua. –En el siguiente "después" ya me había rendido. No pude levantarme de la cama, y cuando lo hice todo lo que pude hacer fue abrazar a Lynn y disculparme con ella. Luego volví a encerrarme en mi cuarto y no fui al juego… Lynn tampoco. Ella era una buena hermana, se preocupó por mí y trató de apoyarme en lo que sea que me pasara. Le dio la espalda a su equipo y renunció su racha de victorias por mí. La mejor hermana que podría tener… –Lincoln volvió a ver al vaso de vodka y Royd casi se lo alcanzó, pero pudo contenerse. –Vi cuando una de esas criaturas le lanzaba su aliento en la cara, en ese momento Lynn se sintió algo mareada, traté de correr hasta ella, pero sólo llegué a extender mi mano cuando ya caía por las escaleras. Se rompió el cuello, pero no fue tan rápido como Leni. Y cuando mi familia fue a ver que pasó, me encontraron con la mano extendida y el cuerpo de Lynn al final de las escaleras. ¿Qué crees que pasó?

La palabra mierda cruzó por la cabeza de Royd cuando Lincoln terminó de hablar. Le costaba un poco recordar que todo no podía ser más que un delirio del niño.

-Algunas me apoyaron, otras me dieron la espalda y me llamaron asesino. En esta ocasión Lucy me maldijo con los emisarios de la muerte y ser acosado por los fantasmas de todos mis pecados, y lo peor de todo es que me reí. Cuando Lucy me dijo eso no pude evitar reír, y Ellos se rieron conmigo. Casi parecíamos un grupo de amigos que se descorcha de la risa con la tontería de otro. Me reía tanto que caí al piso mientras me sujetaba al estomago. Lucy me miró con una mescla de confusión, furia e incluso miedo. Se supone que maté a mi hermana mayor, y en lugar de llorar estaba riendo en el piso. Cuando se supo me manaron a un asilo para recibir la ayuda que creían necesitaba. –Chasqueó la lengua mientras cerraba los ojos. –Mí psiquiatra resultó ser un imbécil. No quiero tocar más el tema.

Royd no lo hizo. Sabía lo que los niños podrían pensar de los psicólogos, aunque a Lincoln le haría falta uno.

-Mis hermanas me aman. –Finalmente dijo. –Todas ellas estuvieron dispuestas a renunciar a algo importante para apoyarme: Lynn a su partido, Luna al concierto, Leni se quedó conmigo. Y yo me aproveché de eso. Me aproveché de su amor. Las manipulé para que hicieran esto y aquello, pero lo hice para que pudieran sobrevivir. No me gustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo para tratar de salvar sus vidas. –Tomó el resto del agua de un trago. –¿Sabes que incluso llegué a confesar mi amor por ellas, amigo?

Royd levantó ambas cejas mientras lo miraba fijamente. –Te refieres a que las amabas como tus hermanas.

-No, no. Me refiera a amor de hombre y mujer. –Lincoln se rio. –Tú sabes, se me acababan las ideas, me estaba volviendo loco, y los "jueguitos" que ya jugaba con Lucy no eran suficientes. Simplemente quería algo que justificara mi sufrimiento. Lo intenté con Ronnie Anne, pero ella sólo me consoló al decirme lo afectado que estaba por la muerte de Lynn, y cuando lo intenté antes de su muerte me dio una paliza. Pero el caso es que descubrí muchas facetas nuevas de mis hermanas, algunas no muy agradables.

-¿Me dices que te confesaste románticamente a tus hermanas, Lincoln?

-La primera fue Lynn. Creo que ya había sentimientos por ella antes, era mi hermana favorita, y siempre me sentía algo feliz cuando estaba junto a ella. El caso es que le dije que tenía sentimientos románticos hacia ella y… ¿Oye que tal si te imaginas esto? Tú, frente a tú hermana, y ahora imagina que le dices que la vez como algo más que una hermana. ¿Qué imaginas después?

Royd no podía. Él tenía una hermana mayor, y no podía imaginarse diciéndole algo como eso. O la reacción que tendría.

-Lynn tardó un poco en saber que hablaba en serio, luego su cara perdió todo su color. Lanzó una maldición y me dijo que estaba enfermo, que era su hermana, que qué demonios tenía en la cabeza. Y su actitud un poco marimacho me costó algunos golpes mientras Ellos se reían de mí y me señalaban, el caso es que nuestra relación se distanció un poco. –Royd miraba a Lincoln como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, ¿Realmente le había dicho eso a su hermana? –No me importó mucho, me esperaba alguna reacción así. La voz se corrió por nuestras hermanas, a algunas de ellas no les importó mucho y lo vieron como algo de niños, pero a otras le dio un poco de asco y me evitaron. Al menos aun tenía a Lucy de mi parte, por lo que podríamos jugar nuestros "jueguitos" cuando Lynn muriera, y así liberar un poco de ese estrés. –Royd se sintió asqueado por esa palabra y miró a Lincoln fijamente, esperando que el niño se diera cuenta de como se sentía. –Lynn comenzó a evitarme e incluso hacia muecas cuando entraba a la habitación, para ese entonces creo que me había resignado a otro fracaso, por lo que no me importó mucho. Me dediqué el resto del tiempo a seguir investigando un poco sobre Ellos. –Hizo una pausa corta y continuó. –Oh, y Ronnie Anne terminó conmigo, Lori se lo dijo a su novio Bobby, y Bobby era el hermano mayor de Ronnie Anne. Recibí unos golpes bien conectados de esa chica. –Royd casi rio ante eso, pero si lo que Lincoln dijo era verdad era realmente triste.

-Así que tú relación con Lynn se deshizo antes del partido. ¿Es por eso que te sientes así, Lincoln?

-¿Qué no dije que no me importó mucho? Y no se deshizo, Lynn vino a mi cuarto una noche antes del día de su muerte. Me dio un abrazo y se disculpó por lo que me había hecho y como me había tratado mientras lloraba que no la odiara. Sí, supongo que mi actitud después de eso no había sido lo que se esperaba. Apenas reaccionaba a sus criticas o insultos, no me importaba mucho que me tacharan de pervertido y casi nunca estaba en casa. –Se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba. –Lo cierto es que había decidido observarlos a Ellos, saber que eran y que hacían. Así que le mentí al hospital diciendo que tenía un trabajo escolar y me permitieron recorrerlo un poco, pude observar a muchos de Ellos. Había grupos enteros que observaban fijamente a una persona, esperando por el momento de atacar. –Royd vio como Lincoln pedía un sándwich de pollo. Iba a decirle que no en aquel bar no se come, pero el Master simplemente asintió y se retiró a buscarlo. –Espero que no lo escupa… En fin, volviendo con Lynn. Ella lloró bastante, creo que la idea de que pudiera odiarla le afectó bastante, se quedó conmigo gran parte de la noche pidiéndome perdón. Era molesto. –Royd se ofendió un poco ante las palabras de Lincoln. –Iba a morir mañana y estaba llorando en mis brazos, como si buscara una excusa para aumentar más la carga de mis hombros. Y las burlas de Ellos cuando la señalaban y pasaban sus dedos por sus cuellos no era agradable. Finalmente se separó de mí y me dio un beso en los labios. No pongas esa cara, no es lo que parece. Creo que me besó para hacerme sentir mejo o algo así, no podría saberlo, no era yo el que estaba llorando, y realmente no me importó. Esa noche durmió junto a mí y a la mañana siguiente se había ido, no mencionamos más el tema.

-Y luego… murió.

-Sí. Y todo se repitió. Aunque esta vez me pusieron especial atención a mí por mis "sentimientos" por ella. Fue agotador. –Lincoln sonó muy cansado ante el recuerdo, y Royd se preguntó si esa declaración podría ser lo único verdadero en sus palabras. Royd lo miró con lástima. –En esa ocasión pude "jugar" un poco antes con Lucy, lo que me ayudó a liberarme un poco de la carga que Lynn puso sobre mí cuando fue a disculparse. Después de la muerte de Luna fuimos más lejos y más de una vez casi terminamos por tener sexo, pero Lucy se arrepentía siempre. Sí, ahora que lo pienso creo que para ese tiempo ya estaba viendo a Lucy como una forma segura de aliviar mi estrés. –Y toda la lástima se fue con esas palabras.

Royd iba a decirle que terminara ya con todo, pero entonces Lincoln volvió a hablar.

-La siguiente fue Luan. –Royd la recordó como aquella chica amante de los chistes que Lincoln había mencionado antes. –Con ella las cosas fueron más complicadas. Ella me apoyó cuando me declaré a Lynn y terminé golpeado, pero cuando le tocó a ella, bueno, al principio se rio bastante como si le hiciera una broma, pero luego fue una repetición de Lynn, pero sin los golpes. Ella no supo que decir y se quedó trabada. Al final sólo se fue sin decir nada. A diferencia de Lynn no le dijo nada a nadie, y sólo guardaba silencio y me evitaba cuando me veía. Las demás creyeron que teníamos una pelea o algo, y no se metieron mucho. En fin, la muerte de Lynn llegó e hicimos una tregua. Lo demás fue normal. A, no creas que dejé de intentar salvar a nadie. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, incluso logré que Lynn fuera expulsada del juego al correr desnudo por el campo en una ocasión, pero esa es una historia diferente.

-¿Y con Luna? –Royd no pudo creer que lo hubiera preguntado, pero tenía curiosidad.

-Con ella fue un abrazo, un beso y apoyo sentimental. Creo que cometí un error a la hora de escoger hermana favorita, Luna hubiera sido perfecta para ese puesto. Ella me apoyó y e incluso trató de pasar más tiempo conmigo. El desenlace fue tan aburrido que incluso Ellos bostezaban, y yo me arrepentí, porque Luna no me dejaba tranquilo para pensar como salvar sus vidas.

-Una muestra de lo mucho que te ama.

-Igual moriría un mes después de Lynn. –Sacó un teléfono celular y le mostró una fotografía, en ella había una chica rubia que le sonreía mientras hacia el signo de la paz. –Ella es Leni, la saqué la mañana antes de la muerte de Lynn. Cuando me declaré a ella me abrazó fuerte y prometió darme todo el apoyo que pudiera. Leni podría no ser la bombilla más brillante, pero lo que le faltaba de cerebro lo compensaba con amor por nosotros. No volví a intentar declararme a ella… Era realmente doloroso. Tanto amor dado a alguien que no podría salvarla. –Miró la foto un poco más y la guardó en su bolsillo. –Me rompí con ella, dejé salir toda la frustración de años sin descanso y lloré sin parar. Leni se quedó conmigo hasta que me sentí mejor.

Lincoln guardó silencio y Royd lo acompañó en eso. Sus ojos parecían haber vuelto a ser los de un simple niño de once años mientras se perdía en el recuerdo, pero luego regresaron a los ojos cansados y vacíos de un anciano que parecía harto de vivir.

-A Lori simplemente le importó una mierda y siguió hablando con Bobby. No hay nada nuevo en eso. –El sándwich llegó en ese momento, Lincoln abrió el pan y olió el interior antes retirar su rostro con una mueca de asco y dejar el sándwich aun lado. –Como sea, ya que estaba en eso y me sentía devastado intenté declararle mi amor a Lucy y… bueno, ella lo vio como una oportunidad para tener un romance prohibido. Ella era amante de la oscuridad y todo eso, el caso es que aceptó ser mi novia secreta si participaba en más de un ritual. Creo que le interesaba más la emoción oscura de lo prohibido que la relación en sí. Acepté por pura curiosidad mientras trataba de idear un plan para salvar a nuestras hermanas. –Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda. –Hizo que me quitara la camisa y dibujó cosas raras con pintura roja en mi espalda mientras alababa a las fuerzas oscuras, aunque nunca me beso ni nada de eso, creo que al final no era más que un juego que se fue a otro nivel cuando Lynn murió.

Un nivel por el que Royd golpearía a Lincoln si volvía a tocar ese tema. No podía soportar esa imagen en su cabeza.

-Cristina es una puta. –Lincoln dijo como si nada.

-¿Cristina? –Para Royd el nombre era nuevo.

-Mí primer amor de escuela. –Lincoln se cruzó de brazos con molestia. –Cuando traté de volver a verla fue después de que Lynn y Luna murieron. Ya sabes, estaba en ese estado de "me importa un carajo lo que pase ahora". La vi sentada en una banca del parque, hablamos y le pedí que me acompañara un momento y la llevé detrás de los baños públicos. Una vez allí la arrojé contra la pared y la besé. –Lincoln parecía extrañamente ofendido por esas palabras. –No me detuve ahí, llevé mi mano bajo su falda y toqué todo. Todo. La acaricié en su zona privada y… bueno, no se resistió. Al principio se resistió al beso, pero no tardó en devolverlo. Luego abrió más las piernas para que la tocara. Nos quedamos así hasta que sentí algo realmente húmedo que salía disparado desde dentro de Cristina, creí que se había orinado o algo, pero no era orina lo que había en mi mano. Cristina había caído de rodillas y jadeaba, ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Vio mi erección en los pantalones y comenzó a abrirme el cierre. Sí, ella misma me abrió el cierre de mis pantalones, sacó mi pene y me dio sexo oral ahí mismo. –Negó con la cabeza. –En lugar de excitarme me sentí… ofendido, quiero decir, esperaba más de Cristina, no era esa la imagen que yo le había dado. Intenté terminar dentro de su boca para buscar alguna reacción diferente, eso hizo que tosiera un poco de mi semilla, pero el resto la pasó un poco por su boca y se la bebió. ¡Maldición! ¡Ella sólo tenía once años y era así! Quizás el periodo le llegó antes, o sus padres abusaban de ella. El caso es que la levanté con brusquedad y le di la vuelta hacia la pared mientras le bajaba la ropa interior rosada y húmeda. Cristina se apoyó contra la pared mientras levantaba un poco su trasero y me dejaba penetrarla… Ella no era virgen. Se que cuando se rompe el himen comienza a sangrar, lo vi cuando violé a Lucy la primera vez, pero con Cristina no pasó nada de eso. Ella se cubrió la boca con una mano para ahogar los jadeos y que no nos escucharan mientras yo seguía empujando con violencia. Todo lo que quería en ese momento es que gritara por ayuda, que tratara de detenerme, que me rogara, que actuara como una niña de once años debe actuar en esa posición. Tomé su cabello fuertemente con mi mano y la obligué a mirarme mientras lo hacia; estaba sonriendo. Cristina, a quien solía ver como la niña de mis sueños, tenía una enrome sonrisa mientras saliva caía de su boca y su rostro estaba intensamente rojo. Y pensé, ¿Es ésta la chica de la que me enamoré? Con un fuerte empuje terminé dentro de ella y la empujé con violencia al piso. Pude ver como mi semen caía desde su interior y salía disparado cuando algo más salía de ella. Cristina jadeaba con la misma sonrisa mientras me miraba, yo sólo pude verla como si fuera basura. Te juro que pensé en matarla en ese momento, y Ellos parecían alentarme ante la idea.

Royd estaba horrorizado por lo grafico que Lincoln había sido. Ningún niño debería saber de esas cosas, y comenzó a creer que era Lincoln quien había sufrido abusos.

-Después de eso me fui y la dejé ahí tirada. Parece que le pidió mi número a Clybe, porque no dejó de intentar llamarme más de una vez para que nos "encontráramos" detrás de los baños públicos. La mandé a la mierda y le dije que era una puta más de una vez, y eso sólo pareció emocionarla más. Y así termina la historia de mi primer amor.

Descubrir que tú amor de la infancia era una puta. Eso era trágico. Sólo esperaba que fuera mentira.

-Decidí olvidarme del amor por un tiempo después de eso. Lo primero que hice cuando todo volvió a empezar fue terminar con Ronnie Anne, parece que eso ocasionó una pelea con Lori y Bobby, ya que Lori me arrastró a otra cita doble con ellos. Tuve que regresar con Ronnie Anne sólo para que me dejaran en paz, como si no tuviera otra elección.

Lincoln dejó de hablar en ese momento, continuó bebiendo su agua sin decir nada más. Royd creyó que ya había terminado y estaba apunto de ofrecerle llevarlo a casa, tenía que tener una larga conversación con sus padres.

-Asesiné a un chico. –Lincoln miró al frente y lo dijo sin vacilar. Nuevamente Royd se quedó sin palabras, no se esperaba eso. –Creí que Ellos estarían contentos con cualquier otra vida, había visto películas así y leído sobre eso en Internet. El caso es que me metí en los vestidores del equipo rival de Lynn y maté a alguien. Así de simple. Sin complicaciones. Mi cabeza ya estaba jodida para ese tiempo. El partido se canceló cuando encontraron el cuerpo. Creo que Ellos me llevaron a esa decisión de alguna forma. Cuando me decidí, ellos me indicaron el camino y me señalaron a una victima perfecta. Mientras apuñalaba a aquel chico pude escucharlas festejar y señalar con alegría por la muerte. Una muerte que ellos no provocaron, y por eso era fantástica. Era algo inesperado, algo nuevo. Alguien que podía matar fuera del designio que había entre ellos. –Se ajustó la bufanda en el cuello. –Pero nada cambió. A Lynn la atropelló un auto cuyos frenos fallaron, estuvo agonizante unos minutos y finalmente murió. Mi crimen había sido para nada.

-La muerte no soluciona nada, Lincoln.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando no la vives. –Lincoln masculló con molestia. –Casi me vuelvo loco por lo que pasó. En el concierto de Luna hice lo mismo; maté a Tabby. Ella no se lo esperaba, me vio apuñalarla una y otra vez sin poder creer nada, y así seguí hasta que dejó de moverse. Esta vez desconecté el micrófono y me acerque a Luna con las manos aun manchadas de sangre, ella entró en pánico y me sacó inmediatamente de ahí. Pude escuchar a una de esas cosa tratando de llamar mi atención en el techo y lo vi tirar una de las luces, directo en la cabeza de Luna. Luna estuvo convulsionando y jadeando mientras la sangre salía. –Le sonrió a Royd. –No me atraparon, creyeron que la sangre en mis manos y parte de mi ropa era de mi hermana, y tardaron un poco en encontrar el cuerpo de Tabby. –Se rio como si eso fuera realmente gracioso. –La policía si que es un fracaso.

-Creo que esto es suficiente Lincoln. Tengo que llevarte a casa y… bueno, conseguirte la ayuda que necesitas. –Royd habló con genuina preocupación. –Creo que podremos encontrar a alguien que te ayude, pero tienes que decirme donde vives.

Lincoln se levantó de la silla. –Sí, creo que es todo. Lo demás no es muy diferente; solo yo perdiendo la cabeza. –Estiró sus músculos. –Me voy a casa, mañana será otro día.

-Puedo llevarte, creo que me gustaría hablar con tus padres un poco.

-Royd. –Lincoln dijo suavemente. –Ya has hecho suficiente. Me has escuchado, y eso era todo lo que quería. Me ayudaste a recordar el principio y eso vale mucho para mí. Si hay un principio puede haber un final. Eso es todo en lo que puedo apoyarme ahora. –Miró al techo y lanzó un suspiro cansado que no era propio de un niño de once años. –No es tú culpa. –Le dijo finalmente. Royd no entendió eso. –No fue tú culpa Royd, fueron Ellos, Ellos sabotearon la maquina en la construcción. No quiero que te tortures por lo que pasará, sólo quiero que recuerdes mis palabras. –Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. –Hubo un tiempo en el que te odié por eso, pero eres un buen hombre que fue victima de Ellos, eso fue todo. Recuérdalo.

Royd lo vio salir del bar y pensó en seguirlo, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado, y no pudo levantarse. Miró el vodka del niño y se lo tragó entero, al menos no dejaría que se desperdiciara.

-Ese niño está loco. –El Master susurró mientras tomaba el vaso que Lincoln había usado y comenzaba a limpiarlo.

Royd podía pensar lo mismo, Lincoln había dicho muchas locuras. Aun así, era un niño que había perdido a su hermana, era natural que actuara un poco… excéntrico, por así decirlo. Royd iba a pedir algo más cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó en ese momento. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y miró la puerta por la que Lincoln había salido.

-¿Cuándo le dije mi nombre?

* * *

 **NA: Un pequeño intento de cambiar un poco mi estilo y tratar con algo nuevo y fresco. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
